1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain 2-(acyclic substituted)phenols and derivatives thereof having at the 5-position a --Z--W group wherein Z is alkylene having from one to thirteen carbon atoms or (alk.sub.1).sub.m --O--(alk.sub.2).sub.n -- wherein each of m and n is 0 or 1 and each of (alk.sub.1) and (alk.sub.2) is alkylene having from one to thirteen carbon atoms with the proviso that the summation of carbon atoms in (alk.sub.1) plus (alk.sub.2) is not greater than thirteen; and W is hydrogen, phenyl, fluorophenyl, chlorophenyl or pyridyl; derivatives thereof, intermediates therefor and processes for their preparation. The products are useful as CNS agents, especially as analgesics, tranquilizers, sedatives and antianxiety agents in mammals, including man, and/or as anticonvulsants, diuretics and antidiarrheal agents in mammals, including man.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the current availability of a number of analgesic agents, the search for new and improved agents continues, thus pointing to the lack of an agent useful for the control of broad levels of pain and accompanied by a minimum of side-effects. The most commonly used agent, aspirin, is of no practical value for the control of severe pain and is known to exhibit various undesirable side-effects. Other potent analgesic agents such as d-propoxyphene, codeine, and morphine, possess addictive liability. The need for improved and potent analgesic agents is, therefore, evident.
More recently, great interest in cannabinol-type compounds as analgesic agents has been exhibited. (R. Mechoulam, Ed., "Marijuana. Chemistry, Pharmacology, Metabolism and Clinical Effects", Academic Press, New York, N.Y., 1973; Mechoulam, et al., Chemical Reviews, 76, 75-112 [1976]).